The mission of NINDS is to reduce the burden of neurological disease. This NINDS-led workshop is to gather stakeholders to discuss ways to capitalize on opportunities identified in major NINDS-funded stroke epidemiology studies in health disparities populations. Additional goals of this workshop are to identify and prioritize areas that contribute to stroke disparities, identify scientific gaps that may require additional stroke research, develop a strategy to accelerate intervention development, and engage stakeholders that are important for successful intervention development and implementation.